Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Related Art
A fixing device is known that includes an endless fixing belt and a pressure rotator pressing an outer surface of the fixing belt and heats the fixing belt using a heat source. For example, in a fixing device, a nip formation pad disposed at an inner side of an endless-shaped, rotatable fixing belt abuts on a pressure roller via the fixing belt to form a fixing nip between the fixing belt and the pressure roller. At the inner side of the fixing belt, the nip formation pad is supported by, e.g., a stay as a support.